


Bonding

by ladydragon76



Series: Foundlings [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Caretaker and creation get some time by themselves.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrasaki/gifts).

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series:** Foundlings  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Sunstreaker, Starscream  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** For @bittermelon17/mrasaki who wanted some Foundlings 'verse. Thank you so much!! <3

Sunstreaker sat on the sofa and tried to hide how awkward he felt. He wasn't supposed to be here alone, but Prowl had found 'evidence' from the latest prank war, and decided that Sideswipe was needed for 'questioning'. That was apparently the same reason Skywarp wasn't here. Thundercracker had gone along to 'supervise'. Sunstreaker wasn't sure why Starscream, being trine leader, hadn't gone, but whatever the reason, it had left just the two of them in the trine's quarters.

Alone.

"Are you hungry?" Starscream asked after the silence had stretched on for far too long. It felt like an hour, but when Sunstreaker checked his chrono, it'd only been two minutes since he sat down.

"No." Sunstreaker cycled his vents and tried again. "I mean, thanks, but no, I had a cube before we left."

Starscream nodded and sighed, then he sank back into his chair, wings draped over the arms of it. "I wonder what my idiot did this time."

"Hn! I wonder what _my_ idiot did this time," Sunstreaker said on a huff of laughter. "I _thought_ he was managing to stay out of trouble."

"I thought Skywarp knew how important staying out of trouble right now was," Starscream added and shook his head.

Sunstreaker jolted upright in his seat, optics wide as a _bad_ thought struck. "Oh slag!"

"What?" Starscream asked, straightening too, expression morphing to genuine worry. "Did something happen?"

"Huh?" Sunstreaker frowned before the light came on in his mind. "Oh! No. No, I've got nothing over the bond. But no. The 'oh slag' was what if my idiot and your idiot teamed up?"

Starscream slumped back and scrubbed at his face while groaning. "I told him I wanted him to behave and stay out of the games. I thought he understood."

"He wouldn't turn Sideswipe down though," Sunstreaker pointed out. They weren't taking advantage out of their caretakers, not on purpose, but if Sideswipe asked Skywarp for something, Skywarp absolutely would have gone along with it all without even thinking to say no. "Should we go talk to Prowl?"

Starscream considered it for a moment, but then shook his head. "No. Not this time. I don't want Prowl to feel as if I'm trying to usurp his authority in the matter."

"They're not in any real danger, even if Prowl does have proof they did something over the line," Sunstreaker said and made himself a bit more comfortable. "If it was _that_ bad, he'd have dragged me in too."

Starscream smirked. "Sideswipe is still dragging you into his adventures?"

"Always," Sunstreaker replied and smiled a bit too. "Was he the ringleader even when we were sparklings?"

"Not always," Starscream said and crossed an ankle over the other knee. "But I think he led more often than you. Back then, you were both more obviously one spark in two frames. If one of you woke, the other woke. If one was tired, you both got fussy. If something caught your attention, the other was drawn just as quickly. It was fascinating, really."

"Was that easier or harder to deal with?"

"Than sparklings who didn't have a bond?" Starscream asked then shrugged. "I have no idea. You were the only sparklings we ever had."

Sunstreaker chewed on his tongue a moment, but he wanted to know. "Would you have had more?"

"Had Vos not fallen, absolutely," Starscream answered with a soft, sad smile. "We were so young we hadn't bonded yet, but we wanted sparklings. Eventually, had the war not come, the two of you would have ended up big brothers."

"Did the three of you ever bond?" Sunstreaker winced a little, because that was a rather personal question, but surprisingly -or maybe not actually- Starscream didn't seem to mind.

"Things went badly with the Fall and the war both," Starscream replied, wings giving a slight flick. "I think I'd like to though. Once everything settles, once I have a few more conversations with them..." He nodded. "It'd be high time."

Sunstreaker grinned, a bit of that mischief Sideswipe tended to lay the most claim to filling his spark. "Yeah? First post-war wedding? Can me and Sides be the ring bearers?"

Starscream flashed his own grin. "You can be. We'll make Sides the flower bot."

"That's not going to be a punishment to him."

"No, but no less amusing for me," Starscream replied, still smiling. "But!" He pointed a finger at Sunstreaker. "No telling your sires, and make sure that menace that shares your sparks knows too. I'm trine leader, so it's on me to court and propose the right way, and as I said- there are a few more conversations we need to have first."

Sunstreaker nodded. "You know... I happen to know a clever little prankster, and I'm no slouch either. So if you need help planning out some surprises for your Intendeds, just say."

Starscream's smile went the kind of soft that made Sunstreaker's face heat and his spark feel tight. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about where else you can find me? I've got a DW post [HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html). ^_^


End file.
